Memories of a Feisty Man (Axel x Reader)
by JBags973
Summary: True, you always believed in love at first sight. You never though you would meet yours in high school, though. Or that it would be so hard for him to see that you're the one.
1. Chapter 1

You always had a thing for bad boys. Ok, maybe not BAD boys, but something about the way some guys walk and talk and dress…you could never resist it. That's why when you were a freshman at Destiny High, and you saw that spiky red hair, you knew that you wanted him. The first day of school, he wore red skinny jeans (with rips I might add), a grey wife beater under a black zip-up hoodie, and yellow high tops. Not to mention the gloves that stopped at the fingertips and the dog collar around his neck. Eccentric? A little. Your friends' type? Definitely not. But to you? Perfect. Later you would have to see if he was in any of your classes. For now, however, you were contempt to staring at him with your (e/c) eyes.

Homeroom was uneventful, especially because **he** wasn't there. The bell rang and you began heading to your next class. That's when you spotted him. His homeroom was just a few rooms down the hall from yours. If you tried to you could easily catch up to him. But unfortunately, your personality didn't allow you to simply waltz right up to people and strike up a conversation. Once you got to know people, you were very outgoing, but with strangers…not a chance. Just as you began fantasizing your first conversation with him, the PA system came on.

"Axel Ryder, please report down to the office. Axel Ryder."

As you looked back to your spiky haired crush, he threw his arms in the air ad fell to his knees…obviously trying to get everyone's full attention.

"What the hell!" he shouted. "My first freaking day as a senior and they're already getting on my case!"

Everyone else started cracking up, knowing that Axel would get called down eventually, but you just stood there in shock. He was a senior? All your fantasies floated out the window, and you continued to your next class.

Gym classs, last period, favorite class. Depending on which elective you chose, you could get mixed in with different grades, some classes with all four. Your class actually consisted of freshman, sophomores, and seniors. It was a small class, so you got to know everyone's name. There were the sophomores: Roxas, Xion, Zexion, Ventus, Vanitas, Sora, and Kairi. And then the seniors: Saϊx, Demyx, and Riku. Oh, and Axel, of course. Why else would it be your favorite class? And, believe it or not, you were the only freshman. You did have others in your class before, but they all switched into their friends' classes before the school year even started. Not that you minded, everyone seemed nice enough…especially Sora. As soon as he realized you were the only freshman, he bounced right over to you.

"Hi! My name's Sora. I noticed you were the only freshman. Do you have any friends in this class? Or did you? They may have switched out. Do you want to switch out? I wouldn't. Everyone here is really nice! Well, maybe not _everyone_. Almost eve-"

You just stood there the whole time, your eyes getting wider with every sentence he seemed to squeeze out. Finally, Riku strolled over and threw his hand over Sora's face.

"Sora, maybe f you gave her a second to answer, you two could have a nice conversation," Riku huffed. Then, clearing his throat, he turned toward you. "Sorry about Sora. I still haven't been able to find the off switch on him. Once you get to know him, though, he's only slightly annoying."

At that point, Sora had had enough, and he dragged Riku over to the wrestling mat so he could, safely, destroy him. Glancing over at Axel, you thought you caught a glimpse of something on his pants. That is, until Mr. Leon came into your line of view.

"Hi there, you must be the lone freshman in my class. Unfortunately, I recognize all the other…wonderful students in this class, so I must know them. Anyway, considering today the first day, I won't make the class change into gym clothes. Instead, if you could go grab two little balls in there, we can play a quick game of capture the flag before school ends." As he finished, he pointed at a door to the other side of the gym. You gave him a quick salute, and began to jog over there.

Looking around, you realized that getting the balls wouldn't be as easy as you thought. _'Who puts tennis balls on the top shelf?' _you thought to yourself. _'Well, actually, I think most people do…'_ Having a conversation with yourself wasn't helping you retrieve the balls, so you glanced sround to see if there was a step stool. _'Nope, guess not. Silly me, thinking there was a stool in a supply closet. Guess there's only one thing left to do.'_ Nodding to yourself, you began to climb on the bottom shelf so that you could reach the top.

You wish you could've said you almost had it, but you weren't even close when you began to slip. In a fleeting moment, just before you fell, you thought to yourself, _'There were dirty shirts under me, weren't there…' _The next moment, you were covered by not just those, but also miscellaneous balls and equipment. You sighed, and then you heard the door open.

"Hey, fresh-meat, Squall sent me to help y-." The voice stopped suddenly when they saw you. You looked over to them, every inch of your face showing depression and embarrassment. Seeing his expression of shock, you flashed a big smile at him, and then tried to get up.

'_Of course it would be the one guy I already feel like an idiot in front of, without falling into gross gym stuff,' _you thought to yourself as you also tried to ponder what Axel must think of you now. That's when you saw a hand stick out in front of you. You looked up, finding those emerald eyes looking softly at you.

"Come on, let me help you up. What were you thinking anyway, trying to climb the shelf? If you waited two more seconds, I could've helped you," Axel said, finally releasing you from the cage of smelly equipment and clothes.

"Ya, ya. Thanks Axel," you said as you bent down to wipe your pants. And that's when you noticed Axel's pants. You began laughing so hard, you were afraid you might fall over again. Tears started streaming down your face as Axel yelled.

"I just helped you up and didn't even laugh at you, and now you're laughing your freaking face off at me! What gives!?"

You took a couple more seconds and composed yourself. Finally, you looked the red-head right in the eyes and said, "Is that why you got called down to the office?" Seeing the confusion in his eyes, you pointed at his pants. As you recalled, they were ripped jeans. Apparently, that goes against the school dress code, so the office had Axel put duct tape over all the rips in his jeans. You don't know how you didn't notice it before.

He looked down and giggled a little to himself, his face softening. "Ya, freaking teachers will find anything to make my life miserable." You both laughed a little more, and then walked out to the gym (after Axel got the balls, of course). Just before making it back to the class, Axel gave you a little push. You looked at him, and saw a smug smirk on his face. "You're not half-bad kid. Y'know, for a freshman."

"Gee, thanks Axel," you responded.

"Did I sense a hint of sarcasm in that?" he asked, his smile growing.

"No, not at all! I have no idea what you're talking about!" you replied, using as much sarcasm as possible. The feisty senior pushed you again, this time running off to the class, laughing the whole way.

'_This should be an interesting year,' _you thought, smiling huge and running after your crush.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Damn. This year is moving by way too fast,'_ you thought to yourself. It's already the week before Christmas vacation. You had made a few friends in your other classes, mostly so that you wouldn't be the odd one out when you were told to pick a partner for a project, but the people who you felt really comfortable with were your older friends in gym class. They always seemed the most real to you, and you really enjoyed their company. Each one had such a different personality, you couldn't get over it!

You were walking down the hall to gym when you heard a big bang behind you. "What the heck was that..." you mumbled to yourself as you turned around. "Oh no."

It was impossible to mistake the boy who had face planted onto the hard concrete floor. You jogged over to the mess of chocolate brown hair as it began to stir. You knelt down beside Sora and started helping him up.

"Sora, how did you trip over nothing?" You asked, holding back a laugh, once he finally got up.

"Well, I saw you and was going to remind you that it was volleyball week in gym-" "Which I already know because you haven't shut up about it since last week" "-and that's when I tripped over..." Sora stopped and looked around. "Well, I guess when I tripped over my feet," he finally concluded with a sheepish smile.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late," you said, making your way towards the gym. Sora caught up to and nudged you, whispering, "Ya, don't wanna keep your man waiting." You looked at him in shock as he winked at you.

"What man? Honestly Sora, I think you say things just to confuse me."

"Alright. Fine. Keep your feelings to yourself. But when you want to confess your love to a certain fiery red head, you just come find me!" He smiled wickedly, spun on his feet, and sprinted the rest of the way to the gym.

_'What the hell!? He knows!? But he's so oblivious! If he knows, then the whole fricken' gym class must know. This is gonna be a rough week,'_ you think sadly as you finally approach the gym.

You walk in, only to be grabbed and pulled roughly into the locker room. You get pushed against the wall, and just as you are about to speak, a finger is pressed to your lips.

"We need to talk," a certain black haired girl demanded as she stared you in the eyes.

"I was going to come into the locker room anyways. You didn't have to kidnap me," you huffed as you gathered yourself together_. 'I was kinda hoping it was someone else who pulled me into the locker room...NO, bad (y/n)! Don't think dirty thoughts like that!'_

"Hello! Earth to (y/n)! Can you please focus, we have to talk about something important...OOHH, I see that look on your face! I bet you were thinking about you know who; the certain someone who our whole conversation is going to be about," she said as she gave you a sly smile.

"W-What are you talking about? You and Sora are off your rockers. I'm just gonna go change now," you stuttered as you tried to break free of her grip.

"(Y/n), seriously, look at me. Everyone knows that you like Axel. Well, everyone except for him, because he's stupid. But still, we were all talking-" "When?! Who's 'all'?!" "-AND we think that you should confess your feelings for him."

"...But..." You were fighting with yourself, unsure if you wanted to show your vulnerability to Xion. Finally, you decided you could put your trust in her. "What if he doesn't like me back Xion. I love being friends with all of you, and I don't want to ruin our friendship by me being the awkward one who loves one of our friends..." You sniffled a little as she finally let go of you.

"I really do believe he likes you back. I don't think he knows it yet though. That's why you have to be the one who makes the first move, y'know? He's afraid of his feelings, but if he knows you feel the same, then maybe he will open up to you. Trust me, Roxas and I have been friends with him for a long time, and we both agree that he really likes you."

You stand there for a couple of seconds, thinking about what Xion just said. _'I've never confessed my feelings for anyone... Maybe it's time I got over my fear... I really do like him...'_ You sighed as you finally made up your mind.

"Ok Xion, I think you're right. It might not happen right away, but I know that I have to confess to him, and I will!" You triumphed excitedly.

"That's the spirit! I'm glad I got through to you! Everyone will be SO happy! Oh, shoot, we still have to get changed! Don't want to miss 'volleyball week'!" She imitated Sora as she did this, for that was all you had been hearing for a long time.

"Haha, ya, you're right."

You and Xion dress quickly and then race out to the gym. You take a quick peek around and see Axel talking to Saïx. Figures, those two were always together. Either that or Axel, Roxas, and Xion were standing together. Sometimes Axel tried to combine his two close groups of friends, but they just didn't really seem to enjoy it too much. Not that they didn't like each other, they just had nothing in common.

You were too busy making googley eyes at your crush that you didn't notice Xion walk away from you. Xion sat down and began to stretch. She wanted to be sure she kicked Sora's ass in volleyball so that he might actually stop talking about it. She looked up and saw Roxas coming over to her. She smiled and waved, but her smile slowly faded as she saw the look on his face. Utter fear. He slid down in front of her and grabbed her face in his hands.

"Xion!" He whispered as loud as he could. "Please tell me you didn't have that conversation with (y/n) that we talked about!"

"Of course I did!" She whispered loudly, joining in on the art of whisper-yelling. "Why? We both agreed that today was a good day because it's the beginning of the week so now she has all week to conf-" She was cut off by Roxas's hand over her mouth.

"I know what we agreed on but please listen to me. I heard a rumor that Axel and Larxene, that gross slutty senior, are a couple now! I haven't had the chance to talk to Axel about it because he's been with Saïx and I want to ask him when he's alone."

"What?! Oh poop... Well, what are you looking at me for?! Go tell (y/n) so that she doesn't make a fool of herself!" Xion pushed Roxas towards you as she was yelling at him. He finally stumbled next to you, but just stood there. He turned around, giving Xion a confused and strained face. She gave him a thumbs up and waved him on.

Taking a deep breath, he turned towards you. "H-Hey (y/n). I have to tell you something..."

"Sure, anything," you replied, not knowing the heartbreak that was coming. Xion watched as your face turned from a happy curiosity, to a look of confusion, and then as it fell, your (h/c) hair covering your face.

You didn't know what to say. You felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked up into Roxas's sweet blue eyes. "(Y/n)... I'm really sorry."

You knew it wasn't his fault, and you didn't always like to show when you were sad. So you gave him a fake smile, patted his hand, and then walked over to Mr. Leon to wait for instructions. He soon called everyone over.

Someone ruffled your hair. "Hey kid, long time no see. Watch this, I bet Squall is gonna put us on the same team." You knew who it was, by the voice and the size of the hand on your head. It was Axel. You didn't even acknowledge him. Just kept looking at your teacher.

"Alright everyone! Listen up! These are going to be your teams for the rest of the week. Roxas, Xion, Sora, Demyx, Saïx and Zexion are team 1. Team 2 is Kairi, Riku, Ventus, Vanitas, Axel and (y/n). Ok? Good. Now go set up and we will start with team 1 serving." Mr. Leon clapped his hands to signal for everyone to go.

"Haha! See what I told you! I knew we would be on the same team! Let's crush them!" He looked at the other team while putting his hand out for you to high five. You looked at it for a second, and then walked over to the rest of your team. Axel saw you out of the corner of his eyes and realized you didn't high five him. "What's her problem?" He mumbled to himself as he walked over to your team.

Riku gave everyone positions, and you grunted when you realized he put you next to Axel. Demyx, who was going to serve, was asking Mr. Leon something, so everyone was waiting until he was done. Axel took this opportunity to try to figure out what 'your problem' was.

"(Y/n), what's going on? You never deny my high fives, or deny talking to me for that matter. Tell me what's eating you."

You couldn't take it anymore. "Oh, I don't know Axel! Why don't you ask anyone else in the entire school, because I'm sure they know!"

"..." Axel looked at you, honestly having no idea what you were talking about. "You're gonna have to help me out a little (y/n), I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right right. You must be too busy sucking Larxene's face to hear everyone talking about you two going out." You were now staring at him, trying to melt him with your death stare. His emerald eyes widened. While you two were having a stare down, Demyx was setting up to serve. Neither of you noticed though.

"What? Where did you hear that? (Y/n), I nev-" **"(Y/N)! LOOK OUT!"** Demyx yelled as he watched in horror as the ball whizzed right towards your head. Without even looking away from Axel, you ducked in time to have the ball narrowly miss your head. Everyone else was either relieved or impressed that the ball missed you, while Axel, being the dope he is, started laughing hysterically.

"You didn't even break fucking eye contact (y/n)! I can't believe that just happened!" Axel was nearly in tears he was laughing so hard.

What he didn't notice was that you _were_ in tears. He was _laughing_ at you. You were already heartbroken, and now he's _laughing_ at you. That was the last straw. Before you even realized what you were doing, you walked right up to his idiotic face, waited for him to look at you, and gave him the hardest slap you could muster. Everyone stared in shock, and Axel raised his hand to his cheek.

"FUCK YOU!"

With that, you stormed out of the gym. 


End file.
